Hazel of 13 Bannerman Road
by TexasAlex123
Summary: The Master and Lucy Saxon have a daughter who is born after the Year that Never Was. With her mother in jail and her father dead, the Doctor entrusts her to Sarah Jane in the hope she can have an ordinary childhood. Follow Hazel's story and watch her grow up, after all life at 13 Bannerman Road is never dull!
1. Chapter 1

It was rather cold today Sarah Jane Smith mused as she made herself a cup of tea. Luke, Rani, and Clyde had gone off to the movies to see some comedy and she was enjoying a nice quiet afternoon with no aliens in sight. She threw herself onto the couch and began to flip through a book that she had been meaning to read but so far had never had the opportunity.

The sound of the doorbell suddenly reverberated throughout the house and shook Sarah Jane out of her pleasant, relaxed state. She carefully put her book and tea down (stains were so unsightly on couches) and walked towards the door, curious as to who it could be. Aliens rarely knocked so she deduced that it was most likely a human being.

She pulled the door open and to her surprise and disbelief she saw the Doctor standing on her doorstep. "Doctor!" she gasped, absolutely thrilled, "what are you doing here?"

As soon as she opened her mouth she looked down into his arms, and to her shock, there nestled in a thick white blanket was a baby.

"Why have you got a baby Doctor?" Sarah Jane asked, slightly stunned.

"Can I come inside?" he asked, face creased with worry "it's a rather long story."

Sarah Jane ushered him inside and into the living room, offering him a cup of tea which he declined.

"Do you remember the Prime Minister Harold Saxon?" the Doctor queried "the one who went crazy and killed the President of the United States."

"How could I forget him," Sarah Jane exclaimed. "Especially since it happened only three months ago."

"Sorry, I thought I had arrived a bit further into the future, I get confused sometimes as you well know." The Doctor said scratching his head.

"So the baby?" Sarah Jane pressed, wanting to get to the issue at hand.

"Ah yes," the Doctor said, seemingly having forgotten the infant he was cradling. "Well Harold Saxon was in fact the Master."

"I thought he was dead." Sarah Jane stated, "he died last time I saw him."

"Well he didn't, instead he enslaved the world. Only it has now been erased from time so no one can recall it. Anyway this is his daughter."

Sarah looked at the squirming baby in disbelief. "That's a Time Lord?" she said.

"Well she's technically only half human, but we could address her as a Time Lady or perhaps a Time Tot because she's still very little."

"Is her mother Lucy Saxon, Harold's Saxon's wife?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes but after being condemned in a secret trial and sent to Broadmoor Prison she isn't going to have a large part in her baby's life. You were the only person I could trust to keep her safe. Martha and Jack would be too angry to take care of her properly. I can't care for her, growing up in the TARDIS is no place for a child. I need you to protect her Sarah, she's is the only other Time Lord in existence."

"You want me to raise her?"

"Pretend she's adopted like Luke; no one will ask too many questions."

Sarah Jane nodded her head shakily and reached out for the baby, trying to settle her comfortably in her arms. Though she considered babies 'rubbery' instead of 'cute' she had to admit that the little girl she held in her arms was rather pretty. She had large brown eyes and wisps of blonde hair that clung to her perfectly shaped head.

"Have you got any names for her?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, I'd prefer that you pick one, something nice and ordinary." The Doctor replied.

"How about Hazel?" Sarah Jane suggested, the baby's eyes reminding her of hazelnuts.

"That's a pretty name," the Doctor commented looking at the baby with fondness.

"She's going to have a rather complicated upbringing;" Sarah Jane laughed "she's going to be the smartest kid at school."

A ghost of a smile crossed the Doctor's face. "Are you kidding? She's going to have a complicated life!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jane, Rani, Luke and Clyde stood around Sarah Jane's bed and stared at baby Hazel with deep interest. She had been freed of her blanket and was merrily kicking her legs in her pink jumpsuit.

"She's so small," Luke said in wonderment.

"And so cute," Rani added.

"Well. She is living here from now on," Sarah Jane said, "she is going to be your sister Luke."

Clyde laughed "you won't be the only smart one anymore Luke," as he thumped him on the back good naturedly.

"What are you going to do about the fact that she is half alien?" Rani asked "it's going to be a little hard to cover up don't you think?"

"Well Mr Smith has forged adoption papers and the Doctor assured me that Time Lords rarely get ill so hopefully we will be able to avoid the doctors!" Sarah Jane replied.

"Do you think he'll come and see her, the Doctor I mean?" Clyde wondered out loud.

"Oh yes, he told me he'll come to visit her often. Since she is the only other Time Lord in existence I think he feels very protective of her" Sarah Jane answered, looking forward to regular visits from the Doctor.

At that moment to everyone's surprise and shock, the baby bottle on the chest of drawers filled with formula (that had been used to feed stray kittens a month ago) rose up and floated towards Hazel on the bed. It dropped and the baby grabbed it and sucked with obvious glee.

"Wow," everyone said in unison.

"I remember the Doctor having mild telekinetic powers," Sarah Jane said "looks like she does as well, only much stronger!"

"Maybe it varies from Time Lord to Time Lord," Rani suggested.

"That is so cool though!" Clyde exclaimed "you won't have to get up for midnight feedings Sarah Jane, she'll do it herself!"

"Hopefully she won't do it during school though," Sarah Jane said "I have three years to teach her she can't do it outside the house."

"Where's she going to sleep Mum?" Luke asked.

"I've got a cradle in the attic so she can sleep in my room tonight. Tomorrow we can go to Mothercare and pick up some more things, I was thinking of making the guest bedroom into a nursery."

"Oh can I help," Rani squealed "we can paint it pink and white."

"Does Hazel have a birthday," Luke asked as Sarah Jane picked the baby up, causing her to smile happily.

"The Doctor said she was born on the 29th April," Sarah Jane replied, smiling as the baby was looking intently at her necklace.

"It's going to be exciting have a Time Lord hybrid at 13 Bannerman Road." Rani stated, rather thrilled.

"Yes it certainly is," Sarah Jane smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Two year old Hazel sat on the floor of the paediatrician's office and enthusiastically played with her stuffed unicorn. Her chubby dimpled hands were running over the toy's soft fur and she smiled contented.

Sarah Jane grinned as she watched her charge and turned back to the doctor.

"So what sort of check-ups do you have to perform in order for her to join a pre-school?" Sarah Jane asked curiously.

"Just the usual," the ruddy doctor replied "just checking the heart and lungs, motor function, and intelligence."

The doctor reached for his stethoscope and walked over to Hazel. He bent down and placed it against her tiny chest listening intently.

"I mustn't be hearing right," he muttered walking back over with a perturbed look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Sarah Jane said.

"Her heartbeat has an echo of some sort. Almost like she's got two of them or something?" He exclaimed. "She may have a heart murmur and I'd advise you'd go and see cardiologist soon to see how serious it is."

Sarah Jane nodded as her mind frantically processed the information. Hazel has two hearts, how am I going to hide this she worried!

As the doctor was writing the recommendation down, Sarah Jane casually turned her head to the side and audibly gasped. Hazel was merrily levitating the unicorn. Beaming as it moved gracefully in the air, almost like it was prancing in a field. Sarah Jane leapt out of her seat and snatched it out of the air, before the doctor could look up.

"Is everything all right?" He asked glancing up whilst rearranging the thick, wire-rimmed glasses on his face.

"Yes, she was just tugging at her dress again." Sarah Jane said breathlessly. "Don't tear it its brand new Hazel." She said attempting at pretending to tell her daughter off.

Hazel glared at her mother obstinately. At the age of two it had already become apparent that she possessed a great deal of stubbornness and tenacity. Clyde once joked that she could be like Margaret Thatcher and become the next Iron Lady Prime Minister. He was slightly surprised when Sarah Jane snapped that it wasn't a funny joke.

"Now I'll just ask her some questions and see how she responds," the doctor said. "Hazel how old are you?"

"I am two years, three months and eleven days," she replied in her high, ringing voice.

The doctor did a double take and peered at her closer. "What's your favourite colour?" he asked cautiously.

"Indigo, if though it's not the sixth colour in the rainbow. Isaac Newton just made that up because six is the number of the devil and he was religious so he claimed there were seven." Hazel said sweetly.

The doctor blanched visibly and turned to Sarah Jane "You should take her for psychological evaluation. I think she may be an extraordinarily gifted child." He panted in shock.

You have no idea Sarah Jane thought grimly.

"Well if that's all we'll go now doctor," she said briskly rising from the wooden chair and tucking Hazel under her arm.

"But wait," the doctor spluttered "there's still more tests I need to do."

"I think you got everything. E-mail me so I can give it to the pre-school all right." She said whisking Hazel out of the appointment room."

"He was a scaredy cat wasn't he," Hazel said merrily as soon as they were in the corridor.

Sarah Jane smiled "you really shouldn't have riled him like that, but yes he was a bit."


End file.
